The 2nd Ultimate Crossover
by Dvoid
Summary: It's happened again. Another warp gets opened. This time it's people from Andromeda and Buffy the Vampire Slayer. This is the sequel to The Ultimate Crossover (in case you couldn't guess from the title). Rated PG for a little bit of swearing.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I only own Sarah, Susan, Jane, Ella, Georgette, and (ugh) Randall. The rest are on loan and will be returned in good time.  
  
  
Sarah grinned as she pulled into the driveway of her home. The sun was shining, it was just warm enough not to need a coat, and it was the end of the last day of school. Susan's car was in the driveway; she was back from college on break.  
  
Sarah was on the porch, just about to enter her house when a horrible ripping sound started. There was a boom and a blinding flash of light, then silence. Sarah heard running, then the front door slamming. Even though she was still partially blind from the flash, Sarah knew who it was. "What happened, Susan?" Sarah asked. "Do you see anything?" No answer. Sarah blinked furiously and, finally, she could make out Susan staring dumbfounded up at the sky. Sarah followed her gaze; there was an enormous, glowing tear in the sky. "It's not possible!" she exclaimed. "I disconnected the machine. I haven't even gone near it in a year!"  
"Is that what I think it is?" Susan asked.  
"It looks like it, but I don't know how it could be. Stay here, I'll go check the machine." Sarah ran inside. Susan stayed where she was, but fidgeted nervously. Would she notice? "SUSAN!!" That answered her question. Susan bolted off of the porch as Sarah exploded from the house. "I'm going to kill you! Get back here!"   
  
Susan reached the woods surrounding the property and darted in. Sarah followed a few seconds later. Susan, come here! I mean it!" Sarah called.  
  
Up ahead, Susan stopped suddenly. Sarah tackled her. They fought for a moment, but Sarah ended up on top of Susan, strangling her.  
  
"Where is my machine?" Susan demanded.  
  
Before Susan could answer, there was a slamming sound. Sarah looked up and caught sight of the huge spaceship parked in the field. "The *Maru*," Sarah said. She let Susan up and they both watched as the first person emerged from the *Eureka Maru*. It was Tyr Anasazi. Susan's jaw dropped. "Who is that? He's cute!"  
  
"Tyr Anasazi from the TV show Andromeda," Sarah answered, not taking her eyes off of the ship. Dylan Hunt disembarked next.  
  
"Oh, I know that guy he's from Hercules, right?" Susan said.  
  
"His name is Captain Dylan Hunt. Don't call him Hercules. He won't know what you're talking about. And this time lets skip the whole 'you're television characters' speech."  
  
"Whatever. Who's that?" Susan pointed to a blond woman walking down the ramp.  
  
"Beka Valentine. Coming down behind her are Harper and Trance."  
  
"Harper's pretty cute too. Lets go say hi." Susan started toward the group.  
  
"No, wait. Susan!"  
  
It was too late. Susan caught sight of the last person...being to emerge, Rev Bem, and let out a blood-curdling scream. Immediately, all eyes turned toward Sarah and Susan.  
  
Sarah clapped a hand over Susan's mouth and murmured, "That's Rev Bem. He won't hurt you. Now, shut up."  
  
"Uh, hello," Dylan called as the group approached. "Can you tell us where we are?"  
  
"Earth," Sarah answered.  
  
"No way, I grew up on Earth and it was nothing like this," Harper said.  
  
"This is an alternative dimension. You came through that." Sarah pointed to the tear in the sky.  
  
"Oh, how pretty," Trance remarked.  
  
Tyr rolled his eyes.  
  
"Well, it is," she said.  
  
Tyr turned to Sarah. "You seem to know a lot about this...hole."  
  
"Uh, yeah," Sarah stuttered.  
  
"Lets just say this isn't the first time it's happened," Susan interjected.  
  
"Well, what happened last time?" Beka asked.  
  
"Actually, we got chased by giant mutant worms," Susan said.  
  
"But we got everyone back to their own dimension safely. Besides, that probably won't happen again," Sarah assured them quickly.  
  
"How did you return everyone to their own dimension?" Trance asked. "Can't you just do it again right now? Not that I don't think this is a nice dimension," she added quickly. "It's just that my plants have to watered. Oh, and we have to restore the Commonwealth."  
  
"No, it's not that simple. I have to find the machine that's generating it and reverse the coordinates. Last time I had the machine. This time it's gone missing," She shot a look at Susan who fidgeted nervously, "but I promise I'll find it and return you all to your own dimension. In the meantime, you're all welcome to come to my house."  
  
"Uh, give us a minute," Dylan said. He and the rest of the crew huddled for a minute. "What do you think?"  
  
"I think we should take a look around," Harper said.  
  
"Yeah, it might be fun," Trance added.  
  
"I don't trust those two. They're hiding something. I say we get in the *Maru* and fly back through that hole," Tyr said.  
  
Tyr hadn't been very quiet when he'd spoken; both Sarah and Susan had heard him. "Uh, I wouldn't try that," Susan remarked.  
  
"It's sort of a one way door," Sarah added. "If you try to go through before I reverse the coordinates, you'll be vaporized."  
  
"When can you reverse the coordinates?" Beka asked.  
  
"As soon as Susan tells me where my machine is," Sarah answered. They all looked expectantly at Susan.  
  
"Promise not to hurt me?" she asked Sarah.  
  
Sarah sighed impatiently. "Yes."  
  
"Remember that guy who tutored me in Trig last year? Randall something or other, I think. Well he, um, offered to pay me a thousand dollars just to let him have the machine. And you never used it anyway so..."  
  
"You sold my machine? MY machine! MY MACHINE!!! Not your machine! I worked on that thing for two years!"  
  
"I'm sorry, okay? Geez! You don't have to freak out about it."  
  
"Okay, I lied. I am going to hurt you." Sarah made a jump for Susan, but Dylan grabbed a hold of her.  
  
"This isn't going to solve anything," he said.  
  
"No, but it'll make me feel better." Sarah took a deep breath. "Okay, okay, I'm calm." She turned to Susan who was now standing a safe distance away. "We're going to get my machine back. Where does this Randall guy live?"  
  
Susan shrugged. "Beats me."  
  
"Okay, we'll look him up in the phone book. What's his last name?"  
  
"I don't remember."  
  
"You don't remember!?! How can you not remember?" Sarah demanded.  
  
"Am I supposed to remember every little geek I meet?"  
  
"Susan!" Sarah took another deep calming breath. "Fine, we can see the tear so that means the machine can't be too far away. Within a few miles, I think." She began to walk back towards her house, mumbling about triangulation.  
  
Susan rolled her eyes. "She's in Einstein mode now. Come on, you can come back to our house while she figures this out."  
  
  
That's it so far. Tell me what you think please.  



	2. Chapter 2

When they reached the house there were 3 more cars parked in the driveway. Sarah's three best friends, Georgette, Jane, and Ella, were all gathered on the porch. As Sarah and approached, Georgette marched angrily up to her. "Are you insane?" she demanded. Georgette motioned towards the tear. "How could you do this again!?! We were almost killed last time!"  
  
"I didn't do it this time!" Sarah exclaimed. "Susan sold my machine to some guy."  
  
Georgette turned her glare on Susan. "You idiot!"  
  
"Hey," Sarah said to her friends, "have any of you guys ever heard of some guy named Randall?? she asked. "He goes to our school."  
  
"Used to," Susan corrected. "He's my age. He's got black hair, glasses, he's pretty tall. Dresses like a geek though."  
  
Georgette and the others shook their heads.  
  
"Well, he has to live nearby because we can see the warp. So I think I can figure out where he is by the position of the warp in relation to where it was last time," Sarah said.  
  
"Hey," Susan exclaimed, "it's moving."  
  
"What?" Sarah said. They all turned and looked at the warp. "That's imp-" The rest of her sentence was interrupted by the horrible ripping sound, normally heard when the warps opened. The warp was indeed moving. It slowly moved down the sky, tearing new sky open and healing the old sky. "Oh no!" Sarah exclaimed over the sound. "No, no, no stop! Oh my God, that's so dangerous! We'll all be killed!" She winced as the warp continued to move, despite her protests. Finally, it disappeared below the trees. A few minutes later, the horrible tearing sound stopped. Sarah let out a sigh of relief.  
  
"What just happened?" Beka asked, gingerly uncovering her ears.  
  
"He's insane!" Sarah exclaimed. "He moved the warp while it was on. He can't do that!"  
  
"He just did," Tyr pointed out.  
  
"Yes, but did you see how the sky took a few seconds to close up? If it had taken any longer, the warp would have ripped all the way open, dissolving the barrier between the dimensions and killing every living thing in both. If he moves it again, I don't think we'll survive."  
  
"We have to find this guy," Jane said.  
  
"Oooh! I have an idea!" Susan announced excitedly. "Lets look through my old year books."  
  
"Good idea," Sarah said. "You guys look through all the yearbooks we have," she commanded Ella, Jane, Georgette, and Susan. "I'll see if I can triangulate Randall's position."  
  
"Uh, what do we do?" Harper asked.  
  
"Oh," Sarah said, "feel free to make yourselves at home." She motioned toward the house.  
  
"Come on," Susan said, attaching herself to Harper's arm, "you can help us."  
  
"Susan!" Sarah said sharply, "get to work."  
  
"Humph!" Susan marched off into the house.  
  
*************************  
  
Sarah was sitting on the porch with a notepad, pencil, ruler, and a calculator trying to get at least a general idea of where the warp was being generated from. Suddenly, Tyr walked up and sat down beside her on the step. "Hello," he said.  
  
Sarah fidgeted nervously. "Hi."  
  
"How are is it coming?" Tyr's eyes flickered to the paper filled with mathematic equations.  
  
"Uh, I'm close...I think."  
  
"You know, I get the feeling that there's something you're hiding from us," he said casually.  
  
"I'm not hiding anything," Sarah replied.  
  
Tyr leaned closer. "You're lying."  
  
"What makes you say that?" Sarah asked, getting more nervous by the minute.  
  
"Your heart rate has just doubled."  
  
"Right, I forgot about that enhanced hearing thing," Sarah replied. "You're like a living lie detector."  
  
Tyr grabbed her arm. "Exactly, so why don't you tell me the truth before I lose my temper?"  
  
"Fine, you want to know the truth? The truth is, that I know you, all of you. I know almost everything about you."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Tyr demanded.  
  
"You're from a TV show. You are all fictional characters."  
  
Tyr released her arm. "Impossible."  
  
"Am I lying?"  
  
Tyr regarded her for a moment. "No, you believe what you are saying, but you could be insane."  
  
"Fine, test me. Ask me something that only someone who had been watching you for the past year would know."  
  
"Alright." Tyr thought for a moment. "What pride to I belong to?"  
  
"The Kodiak pride, but you're the only one left since it was attacked," Sarah replied.  
  
Tyr's eyebrow raised. "So, it's true."  
  
"I didn't want to tell you, because it tends to depress people to find out that they're fictional."  
  
"You chose well. Do not tell Dylan. He's dangerous enough when he's optimistic, there's no telling how crazy he will be if he's depressed."  
  
Sarah nodded.  
  
Suddenly, Susan came running out of the house. "We found him!" She dropped a year book into   
Sarah's lap. "There, that's him." She pointed to a picture of a boy just as she'd described.  
  
"Randall Mandarin," Sarah read. "Did you find an address?"  
  
"Georgette's looking right now," Susan replied.  
  
Georgette came out onto the porch, still flipping through the phone book. "He's not listed under Randall Mandarin, but he probably still lives with his parents."  
  
Susan scoffed. "Loser."  
  
"Let me see it," Sarah said. Georgette handed her the book. "Okay, there are three Mandarins in the book. Only one falls into the target area. This one!"  
  
"What are we waiting for?" Susan demanded. "Lets go!"  
  
They loaded into three cars and drove the ten miles to the Mandarin house. It was a fairly big house, bigger than Sarah's. There were no cars in the driveway. "It doesn't look like anybody's home," Georgette said.  
  
"Well, we should at least knock?" Susan said. She started for the door and the rest followed.  
  
"Wait," Sarah said. "I know that sound."  
  
"What sound?" Susan asked.  
  
"That humming sound. It's my machine. It's coming from over there." Sarah pointed to the garage. She ran to the building and slowly turned the handle of the door. It wasn't locked, so she turned it and pushed the door open, revealing her machine sitting in the middle of the room. "There it is!" A boy sitting in a computer chair on the other side of the room, turned at her exclaimation. It was Randall.  
  
What'd ya think? Please review. Thanks to those who already did.  
Next chapter, Randall proves to be very uncooperative and...complications arise with the other people he brought through the portal. 


	3. Chapter 3

Randall jumped up as the group burst into his workshop. "What do you want?" he demanded.  
  
"My machine," Sarah answered. She walked over to it.  
  
"Hey!" Randall pushed her back. "It's mine. I bought it from her." He pointed to Susan.  
  
"It wasn't hers to sell," Sarah argued.  
  
Randall shrugged. "Not my problem."  
  
"Oh yeah? Well, you're outnumbered," Sarah pointed out. "I'm taking my machine back!"  
  
Randall looked at Dylan and his crew. "Hey, what are they doing there? I paused the tape on a picture of Andromeda."  
  
"The machine only takes coordinates from the tape," Sarah said. "There's no way to control who comes through."  
  
"Aw darn! She didn't even come through? Well, I'll just try again." He made a move towards the computer against the far wall.  
  
Harper pulled out his gun. "You leave Rommie alone."  
  
Dylan turned to Sarah who was now examining the controls. "Can you reverse it?"  
  
Sarah nodded. "I think so. These controls are different than mine. I just need a little time to make sense of them."  
  
Harper pushed Randall down in a chair. "Stay. Or I'll sic Tyr on you."  
  
Sarah walked up to Randall. "How much time is left on the tape?"  
  
Randall crossed his arms. "I'm not telling you anything."  
  
"Talk Boy!" Tyr barked.  
  
Randall winced. "Six hours."  
  
"Anyone else coming through?" Sarah asked.  
  
Randall shook his head. "The rest of the tape is blank."  
  
"Good," Sarah said. "We don't need any unexpected visitors."  
  
Suddenly, there was yelling outside. "Ow! Ow! Ahh." The door flew open, revealing Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Next to her was a man covered in a coat, with smoke rising from him. He was the one yelling. "Invite me in! Invite me in!"  
  
Randall grinned. "You're invited." The figure dove in and slammed the door with a sigh of relief. "Now kill them," Randall commanded.  
  
The vampire threw of his coat. It was Spike. "Sorry Junior, got a chip in my head. Can't hurt a human."  
  
Randall smiled nervously at the people who were now looking at him, angrily. "Just a joke."  
  
Buffy cleared her throat. "Hey, anyone wanna explain where we are?"  
  
"Another dimension," Susan answered.  
  
Sarah turned to Randall angrily. "You said there was no one else coming through the warp!"  
  
"I meant after them," Randall answered.  
  
"What episode are they from?" Sarah demanded.  
  
Randall shrugged. "One of the new ones."  
  
"With Glory?" Sarah asked.  
  
"Yeah," Randall answered.  
  
"Oh no, if she came through we're in serious trouble!" Georgette exclaimed.  
  
"You mean, Glory's here?" Buffy demanded. "We have to find her before she hurts someone."  
  
"Wait a minute, who's Glory?" Dylan asked.  
  
"Really nasty Hell God," Spike answered. "If she's here, your dimension's in for it. Well, too bad. Nice meeting you. Have to get back to Sunnydale now." He opened the door, screamed in pain, and shut it again. "Or, I could wait till it gets dark."  
  
"Please, tell me you were trying to bring Buffy through," Susan said to Randall, "because if you were stupid enough to think Glory was gonna be your love slave-"  
  
"Shut up!" Randall yelled.  
  
"Everybody, calm down," Sarah said. "I'm sure I can return everyone to their own dimension before Glory finds us. *If* she even came through."  
  
"We should keep watch," Buffy said Dylan and his crew. "Your weapons might slow Glory down if she does come." They all went outside and took up defensive positions around the house. Leaving Sarah, Susan, Jane, Ella, Georgette, and, of course, Spike inside with Randall.  
  
Sarah turned to Randall. "How is this connected to the tape?" she asked.  
  
"Figure it out yourself," Randall said, "if you can."  
  
Sarah glared. "Fine." She went to the warp generator and started looking for wires leading away from it.  
  
"Face it, I'm smarter than you. You'll never figure it out."  
  
"Oh yeah, if you're so smart, why didn't you just build a machine yourself, instead of stealing other people's work?" Sarah shot back. She went back to examining the machine.  
  
******************************  
  
After two hours, Sarah finally gave a shout of joy. "I got it. I know how to get it to work!"  
  
"About bloody time," Spike said.  
  
Sarah shot him a look. Then, did a double take. Spike was standing in front of an empty chair. The chair Randall was supposed to be sitting in. "Where's Randall?"  
  
Spike shrugged. "He was there last time I looked."  
  
Sarah turned to Susan and the rest. Only it was just Susan. "Where are Georgette, Jane, and Ella?"  
  
"They went outside," Susan said.  
  
Sarah ran outside. Buffy and Tyr were standing in front of the door, discussing something. "Have you seen Randall?" she asked them.  
  
"I thought he was inside," Buffy said.  
  
"He escaped. I don't know how long he's been gone," Sarah said, worriedly.  
  
"He's just a boy," Tyr said, "what can he possibly do?" Tyr asked.  
  
Just then, Glory came marching out of the forest with Randall striding alongside her.  
  
Buffy looked at Tyr. "You do know this is your fault for saying that, right?"  
  
That's it. Thank you for all the nice reviews. Keep 'em coming. I think the next chapter will be the last.  



	4. Chapter 4

Tyr scoffed. "That's your Hell God? I thought she'd be a lot scarier."  
  
"Trust me," Buffy said, solemnly, "she is."  
  
Tyr rolled his eyes and fired at Glory. The blast hit her square in the chest and knocked her backwards onto the ground. "There, now can we go inside and get back to..." He trailed off as Glory got up and brushed herself off. She didn't have a scratch on her.  
  
"Okay, now I'm annoyed," she said, resuming her march towards them. Randall held back.  
  
"Get back inside!" Tyr commanded Sarah, pushing her toward the door. "Get that machine working. Now!" Sarah nodded and ran for the door.   
  
Dylan and the rest ran up, drawn by the sound of Tyr firing. They all began firing on Glory at the same time, but without much effect.  
  
Sarah slammed the door shut and ran to the computer.   
  
"Hey," Spike said. "What's going on out there? It sounds like bloody Armageddon."  
  
"Glory," was all Sarah answered before typing furiously on the computer.  
  
"Bloody hell!" Spike exclaimed. He grabbed a chair and put it under the door. "Hey princess," he yelled to Susan who was still sitting in a corner, "Get off your ass and help me barricade the door." Together, they dragged everything that wasn't bolted down in front of the door. Meanwhile, Sarah was minutes away from reversing the warp.  
  
Suddenly, a section of the wall flew was ripped away. Susan screamed and Spike yelled in pain as the room filled with sunlight. Sarah turned around slowly. Glory was standing silhouetted in the new door she'd made. "Honey, I'm home," she said stepping into the building. Randall followed, smirking.  
  
He pointed to Sarah. "That's the girl I was telling you about."  
  
"Good," Glory said, she started toward Sarah, but stopped as she caught sight of Spike. "You," she snarled, grabbing him and lifting him off of his feet with one arm, "out!" She threw him through the opening. "Now where were we?" She turned back to Sarah. "Oh, right. Now, Randy here tells me that you can open portals to other dimensions, is that true?"  
  
Sarah gulped and nodded.  
  
"Great! I'd like you to return me to my own dimension. Can you do that?"  
  
Sarah nodded again. "Yes, I've been trying to do that for the past hour. All I've got to do is-"  
  
Glory grabbed her around the neck. "No! I don't mean the dimension I just came from, I mean MY DIMENSION. The one I lived in before I was banished to the pitiful mortal world."  
  
"Oh," Sarah said. Over Glory's shoulder, she saw Susan running toward the opening in the wall. She had to keep Glory and Randall distracted. "Well, it'll take a lot of recalibrating. Um, it might take me a day or two."  
  
Glory put her down. "Baby doll," she whirled and grabbed Susan by the hair just as she reached the opening, "I've got all the time in the world. Now, who's this?"  
  
"Ow!" Susan screamed. "Let go of my hair!"  
  
"That's her older sister, Susan," Randall said.  
  
"Really? Hmm. How about this, Sarah, you get me to my own dimension, no tricks, or I snap your sister's neck. Sound fair?" She didn't wait for an answer. "Good, get to work."  
  
**********************  
  
Sarah had been working for two hours. She'd been trying to figure out a way to trick Glory and send her back to the Buffy universe, but with Randall watching her every move like a hawk she hadn't been able to do a thing. Sarah shot a glance toward Glory, who was sitting in a chair against the far wall with Susan on the floor next to her. "You know," Sarah whispered to Randall, "she's just going to kill you when she gets what she wants."  
  
"No, she's going to kill you and your sister when she gets what she wants. Me, she's going to leave alone," Randall replied.  
  
"What do you get out of this?" Sarah asked.  
  
"I get to see you dead. You know, all my life I've been second best. You always managed to one-up me. In the science fair, in math quizzes, in the spelling bees, you always beat me. It's not fair! I'm better than you. And I've finally managed to prove it! *I've* beat *you*! And with your own invention, too." He smirked. "It's kind of poetic."  
  
While he had been talking, Sarah had been typing. She had only to type in the last command and the warp would be reversed. Unfortunately, Randall looked at her screen.   
  
"Hey!" He grabbed her arm. "She was trying to double cross us," he said to Glory.  
  
Glory shook her head and pulled Susan up. "Big mistake, girl." She grabbed Susan around the neck. "Now, I have to kill your sister. And you get to watch."  
  
"No!" Sarah tried to run forward, but Randall grabbed her.   
  
Suddenly, Buffy and Spike appeared in the doorway. Behind them were Dylan and crew. "Don't you people ever give up?" Glory demanded, throwing Susan aside.  
  
"No," Dylan answered, firing his force lance at her. This time, instead of a regular bullet, Glory was hit with some kind of electrical net. She collapsed to the floor, twitching from the voltage.  
  
Sarah stomped Randall's foot and spun around, punching him in the jaw. "Ow!" He fell to the ground. Sarah dashed back to the computer and finished the command.   
  
The warp generator whirred to life. "What did you do?" Glory demanded.  
  
Before, Sarah could answer, Glory was sucked out of the building, along with Buffy and Spike. "Get back to the *Maru*," Sarah said to Dylan and the rest. "I'll slow the reversal rate, to give you some time."  
  
"Thanks," Dylan yelled as they took off into the trees.  
  
Ten minutes later, the *Eureka Maru* returned to its own dimension along with its crew. Sarah let out a sigh of relief. "Is it safe?" Georgette asked. She and the others timidly entered the garage.  
  
"Yeah," Sarah answered. "Everyone's back to their own dimension. Where have you guys been?"  
  
"Well, when Glory appeared, we got the cars and picked everyone up. They were losing pretty badly. Anyway, we figured you could handle Glory for a few hours. So we drove everyone back to the *Maru*, got them patched up, and came up with a better strategy," Ella said.  
  
"Good thinking," Sarah said.   
  
"Yeah, great idea," Susan said sarcastically. "I almost got my neck snapped!"  
  
Georgette shrugged. "Every plan has flaws."  
  
Susan glared. "So, what should we do with..." She trailed off as she looked to the spot where Randall had been and found it empty. "Where did he go now!"  
  
Someone behind them cleared his throat. They all turned to see Randall standing in the doorway holding some sort of remote control. "You may have stopped my plans, but I'm still better than you," he said to Sarah. "Because I came up with this," he held up the remote, "before you did."  
  
"Ooh, a TV remote. How original!" Susan said, sarcastically.  
  
"No, no, it's a miniature warp generator," Randall said. "This will transport me to any dimension I want." He laughed. "It wasn't that hard to build actually. I don't know how you missed it, Sarah. Oh, well, not like I care. Bye bye." He pointed it in the air and pressed a button. A miniature version of the warp appeared. Susan moved to stop him, but Sarah grabbed her arm. Randall stepped through and the portal closed.  
  
"I can't believe you let him go!" Susan exclaimed.  
  
"I can't believe he thought of that thing before you did," Georgette said.  
  
Sarah scoffed. "I thought of that thing a long time ago. If Randall had bothered to test it, he would have found a few slight problems with it. You see, it takes you to the fictional dimensions, but once you get there you can never return to the real dimension. The coordinates get erased somehow. Also, you can't control which dimension you arrive on. There just isn't enough power in that tiny version. Well, his anyway. My version will be perfected in a few weeks."  
  
"I wonder where he went," Ella said.  
  
"Well, lets find out. I'll track his course," Sarah announced. She typed on the computer for a few seconds, then laughed. "Now, *that's* poetic."  
  
"What? Where'd he land?" Susan demanded.  
  
"Tremors. He landed in the tremors dimension," Sarah said.  
  
"With a resounding *thud*, I hope," Georgette added.  
  
  
Well, that's it. Please, tell me what you thought. Thanks to everyone who already reviewed. Please, feel free to do so again. I'm thinking of doing some more sequels. Maybe some where the portal actually works. What do you think?  



End file.
